Deseo de Poseerla
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Ahi estaba el... acorralandola contra la pared; Besandola con pasión, Lujuria y ... Amor. Si no digan nada! El! el grandioso Imperio Romano, El dominante del Mediterraneo y el que Jamas se conforma con una sola mujer se enamoró de nada mas y nada menos que de ... Helena, Antigua Grecia. ¿Quien diria que de su unión, saldría Heracles? ¿Y, más otras veces, Lovino y Feliciano?


_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD**_

_**Solanco-chan reportándose con un nuevo fic! :DDDD**_

_**Si los voy a llenar de esta linda parejita hasta el día que me muera. Ok, no .-. Pero mi objetivo es que les guste! Ge-hee xD ¡Y LO LOGRARE! MUJAJAJA! (?**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiramuya-Sama! :DDD**_

_**Ahora si a Leer! :DDD**_

_**Deseo de Poseerla**_

Me encontraba acorralándola contra la pared; besándola con pasión, lujuria y… amor. ¡Si no digan nada! Yo el grandioso Imperio Romano, el dominante del Mediterráneo, quien jamás se conforma con una sola mujer… me había enamorado, de nada más y nada menos que de Helena, Antigua Grecia.

Así es , aquella mujer de caderas increíblemente sensuales y curvadas a la perfección, sus senos de ensueño, su hermoso cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, aquellos ojos verde olivo que te dejan hipnotizado, su hermosa túnica blanca que ajusta todo su cuerpo a la perfección y muchas cosas más… me enamoró.

Helena… ¡Sí que era una chica difícil! ¡Qué suerte que me gustan los desafíos!

Pero… ¡Al fin la tengo entre mis brazos! ¡Y no pienso dejarla ir! ¡No después de lo que me costó enamorarla de mí! ¡Y lo que me costó decirle lo que sentía!

Hace tan solo un año y seis meses que estábamos saliendo, claro a escondidas de todos (bueno… casi todos porque... No pudimos engañar a Germania ¡Rayos! ¡A ese no se le escapaba una!). Él porque es fácil… ninguno quería perder su reputación, yo de mujeriego y ella de chica dura. Claro que nos mediamos, yo no me acostaba con mujeres y ella no era tan "distanciada" de mí.

En fin, ahora estábamos en mi "domus ", por así decirlo, en Roma… en mi habitación (en donde antes venían un montón de mujeres hermosas, llamadas por mi claro… que Helena no se entere porque si no me matara, ella es muy posesiva a veces) y yo como "macho dominante" que soy… la bese, pero no de la forma que es romántica y punto; sino con pasión… bueno tengo ganas de hacerla mía ¡lo merezco! ¡Llevamos saliendo un año y seis meses! ¡¿Acaso no eh esperado lo suficiente?! Normalmente son mías muuuuucho antes, así que… se nota que para mí ella es especial ¿No?

Ella parece que no le importa lo que tengo planeado. Jijiji. Prepárate Helena, te hare retorcer de placer.

_**Aquí comienzo a narrar yo :3**_

Los dos se separan y se miran a los ojos… el queriendo confirmar si no recibiría una palmada en la mejilla por sus actos y Helena queriendo ver si lo que el planeaba hacer era cierto.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron durante algunos minutos, dudosas… pero… llenas de deseo.

Al no poder esperar más. Rómulo comienza a besarle el cuello, lleno de deseo.

— R-Roma

— Tranquila— le susurra separándose un poco de su cuello— Todo saldrá bien… solo… disfruta.

Y así con esa sola respuesta de parte suya, Rómulo continuo con su trabajo; acariciando su cadera y besando su cuello, todo al mismo tiempo. Helena no podía decir nada ni hacer nada, solo gemía por las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba Roma.

Esa misma noche… Rómulo logro conseguir su objetivo. Hizo a Helena suya. Y él ahora le pertenecía a ella. Helena y Rómulo ahora eran uno solo… en cuerpo y alma.

Ellos dos estarían juntos hasta el fin de sus días… y también lo estarán en la otra vida, ya que… su amor al ser _casi _secreto era potente y no se separarían así nomás. Y así sería durante toda la eternidad…

¿Quién diría que como resultado de su unión, saldría Heracles Karpusi? (lleva el apellido de su madre, por petición de esta)

¿Y más otras veces, en distintos tiempos, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas?

_**Fin!**_

_**Bueno… no resulto como esperaba xD**_

_**Había iniciado como Lemmon, pero luego salió esto .-.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Algun día me animare a escribir un Lemmon de estos dos! Yo lo sé!**_

_**Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**_

_**Bueno nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara!**_

_**Pd: Perdonen el titulo U-U, no se me ocurrio nada mejor! Gomen! D:**_

_**Ahora si! Adios! :DDD**_


End file.
